Savage Counterattack: part 2 of the Angel Trials
by JohnnyReb
Summary: The Earth is reborn, man has recieved his final redemption. After Gendo launches an all out offensive against SEELE, a sinister and powerful opponent resurfaces, forcing all hopes to fall on the Eva series yet again.


Neon Genesis Evangelion: _Savage counterattack._

Part two of the **Angel Trials.**

By JohnnyReb

My thanks go out to all the cool people at Fanfiction. Net, all the authors listed who went the extra mile to continue the storylines of an Anime series they loved, to my little brother, who is graduating Army Basic Training in September, and lastly, I dedicate this to Janine, my "little Akane".

Prologue:

Chairman Keel gripped his desk tightly as a series of explosions struck deep inside his underground facility, opening it to the outside world and welcoming invasion by NERV combat teams. Settling back into his seat, Keel watched in stunned dismay as the computer terminals that displayed the other members of SEELE winked off-line one after another. It was the beginning of the end for SEELE, and it was the beginning of the end for all his magnificent plans. He didn't know what to do.

{A coordinated assault on all of our outposts at the same time! We didn't even have time to alert the JSFDF!} Growling deep in his throat, he slammed his fist onto the desk. SEELE was no more. The other members were either dead or dying. This left him utterly alone, which was probably part of Gendo's overall plan. Keel had little choice but to commit the facilities meager troops into combat, and run the battle from his supreme terminal. Flicking a switch on his computer, a displayed map sprung up in front of him, outlying the strategic situation. As he had foreseen, things were grim.

Thought well trained and well equipped, his men were few in number, less than even NERV's personnel. Attrition would make this battle a short one.

"NERV squads have invaded sections 3 thru 16," one small station reported in a panicked frenzy. "We can't slow them-" A terrible explosion cut him off followed by sporadic gunfire.

Angrily, Keel punched the communications button. "To all units, the enemy is advancing along the 25th and 56th corridors! Deploy nerve agents and seal off the area. You must slow them down."

He doubted the chemical gas would effect the enemy seeing as they had arrived in full environmental suits. Sealing off the two tunnels wouldn't stop them for long either, it just bought Keel several precious minutes. Now, if only the JSFDF could be alerted…

"Sir, all attempts to contact the Japanese government had failed! Their jamming us!" The nervous communications aide's trembling turned to shakes as Keel's expression turned into a sinister frown. He was a ruthless man, who allowed nothing to get in the way of his goals. He always explored his options to the fullest, which was why this particular situation frustrated him all the more. For once, he didn't have any options to chose from. Death was coming for him on swift, unhindered wings.

"Grab a weapon and join the defense force. Issue orders to Major Taki to blow the underground water container pipes, I want the enemy occupied levels covered in water!"

The Aide swallowed hard. "S-sir, Major Taki is dead…"

"Then inform his replacement," Keel growled. "Now, get out of my sight!!"

As the aide left he settled back deeply into his chair and sighed heavily. The map in front of him beeped and several sections went Red all at once. The enemy had moved past the makeshift barricades and had resealed the area to hold back the floods of water. That left them no other choice other than to advance deeper into the compound. If only he had additional forces, the situation could be reversed. But that was an impossible thought. The main SEELE instillation was about to be completely overrun. He watched Gendo's units, who were tagged as Blue dots, move deeper and deeper, deleting the Red dots that represented his own defense force.

He allowed his head to rest against the back of his chair. "How could it have come to this? Our plans, our perfect plans…. Unification… Control..." He suddenly felt many thousands of years old.

Explosions ripped through the compound, closer now than before. The last organized line of his remaining forces broke and fled, some to form smaller pockets and continue the fight, some to surrender and take their chances with the enemy. The NERV operatives spanned outward, destroying whatever they could get their hands on. In a matter of moments, the center of the compound was in enemy hands. 

Random fight fights filled the air with dreadful music over the next couple of minutes. Keel sighed heavily and shut off the digital map. It was only a matter of time until they came down the small, back corridor that led to his personal sanctum. He had failed and Gendo was here to pick up the pieces. That thought sickened him more than the thought of losing his life. The traitor had been far more resourceful than he had anticipated.

One of his defenders, caked in blood other than his own, ran to the doorway, glancing over his shoulder in dread as if NERV operatives would appear out of nowhere at any moment and take his life. "Sir, the enemy has completely shattered our defenses. I've organized those I could find to defend you, but the enemy is closing in! They'll be here any minute!"

Keel did not turn to look at him. "Try to lure them away from this position. Take the extreme southern corridor that leads to the rail car system, and make sure they follow you. Harass them as much as you possibly can. Any SEELE noncombatants are to be issued weapons a well. That means, technicians, mechanics, everyone! You are in command now so I expect results."

"Sir!" The man with the symbol of SEELE on his breast snapped to attention then disappeared.

A few minuets went by, but to Keel, it felt like the longest hours of existence.

There was a slim chance the gamble would succeed. If they took the bait, he might be able to slip through their defenses and make it to the emergency access door that led to his own secret rail car. From there he could use his considerable power and influence to escape and bring hell to NERV another day. That thought felt most appealing.

Several small explosions ripped through the compound, rattling the walls of his chamber. He noticed with his keen ears that the fighting, will still fierce, was growing more and more distant. His men were doing it! They were leading the NERV teams away from him. He had to act now, before it was too late! He rose to his feet, pushing his chair back and away from him.

A bullet imbedded itself into the wall to the right of Keel's head and Gendo Ikari stepped into the room with a pistol held a waist level. His slow, even steps echoes loudly throughout the room.

Keel sighed again and sat back down as all his hopes once again shattered and disappeared. His time had run out. "I hadn't expected you to personally lead this attack."

The pale light of the room reflected off of Gendo's glasses. "I was counting on that."

Keel smiled slightly. "How ironic that the day after I was granted new life, I find myself losing it again. Ikari, why did you betray us? Our dreams were on the verge of completion!"

"SEELE's dreams were never my own. You treated me as your dog, expecting me to heel whenever you called. My loyalty was nothing more than a farce. I realized I had to strike quickly before you could bring your superior resources to bear against me again. This time, it will be SEELE and not NERV that disappears. We both made a mistake that was inhuman and wrong. I know that now. We tried to control how Third Impact occurred, and, fortunately, we both failed. The difference in this case is that I will live long beyond the failed cataclysm whereas you will not."

Keel folded his hands together on his desk. "I see. What exactly are you going to do now?"

Gendo's gaze never left his covered eyes. "NERV will replace SEELE. My team and I will continue the 'E' project, and continue our scientific experiments."

Keel's look hardened. "A foolish plan… especially considering that the Angels have all been destroyed."

Gendo allowed himself a slight smile. "Since the Dead Sea scrolls are incomplete, we don't know that for certain, now do we? I didn't find that out until just recently, so I must commend you on your level of secrecy. It also explains why you attacked as quickly as you did. You couldn't afford to wait because if there truly are more Angels, you wouldn't have the money needed to fund another massive campaign."

"An excellent deduction." Slowly, Keel started inching his hand towards a pistol that was attached by a magnet to the inside leg area of his desk. "Surely you know that you are destined to share our fate, Ikari. You must know this to be true."

Gendo shook his head. "I am nothing like you."

Keel pressed the button next to the pistol, disarming the magnet. "There are greater forces at work in our existence besides SEELE. At least your wife saw the logic to our motives and gave herself freely to our goals."

Gendo's eyes tightened. "If Yui had known the truth at the time she would not have helped you. You and your little band tried to play God and for that, you were awarded complete and utter failure."

"Perhaps, but if I am to die, it will not be by your hand!" Keel raised his pistol at Ikari's heart and pulled the trigger. An audible click resounded throughout the chamber, and then there was only silence. The former head of SEELE looked at his weapon, then at Gendo, then back again. Naked fear clouded his face.

The commander of NERV gave him a sadistic smile. "I guess that secretary of yours I paid off kept up his half of the bargain after all. Goodbye, Keel, say hello to Satan for me when you see him."

Gendo fired. The bullet shot out, imbedding itself nicely inside Keel's skull, shattering bone and shredding his brain into chunky bits. A sickening trickle of blood erupted from the back of his head, splattering all over his neatly polished walls. A river of red ran down his eye visor as he pitched forward, and ran down the front of his suit. 

Keel was no more. SEELE was no more. Turning his back on his last great enemy, Gendo disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
